I Kiss You
by Thunderwolf7226
Summary: This is the tribute to the mysterious TK. About his life before his death and his catchphrase 'I Kiss You'
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is my tribute to the cool, yet mysteries TK before his death.

As the blond haired Japanese teen was listening and dancing to an American band called (Your Favorite Band) he noticed a girl standing there staring at his bizarre movements and seemed to muttering the song that he was listening too. What TK did shocked her and the two armed men hiding behind her. "Come on come on come on baby let's dance." Said TK as he grabbed her hand and was spinning her around the dance floor "you're a really good dancer. What's your name?" Asked the girl in English.

She knew he looked confused by what she was saying so she told him her name, hoping that he would get it. "My name is (girls' name) what is your name?" she told him as she was dancing beside him and spinning around. "It's nice to meet you, they call me TK" he told her by using hand gestures.

-Outside-

When they got off the dance floor and outside of the beer drinking and smoky atmosphere and into the chilly night they talked to each other using the translator on their phones "how about we help each other out? I learn Japanese from you and I teach you English?" Said (girls' name) as TK was giving her his coat he did a little dance and said "just wild heaven." Isn't that a lyric from R.E.M, where the song is called 'Near Wild Heaven'?

"Get chance and luck" said TK, giving (girls name) two thumbs up causing her to giggle. "Well this is my house, thank you for walking me home TK" she said into her phone as it translated it into Japanese, then she gave him a kiss on the cheek as she returned his coat to him. "Good night TK and thank you for the dance" she said as one of the men followed her.

As he was about to head home he felt a strong grip on his shoulder. "Listen up punk, if you think the boss will let you have his daughter then you've got another thing coming. I warn you, don't fall in love with her, if you do, your life will end by a bullet." Said the other guard as he let go of TK and resided into the mansion.

-Few Days Later-

In the few days that (girls' name) and TK have spent together, they grown closer. TK learned more English from her then he could memorize from the music he listened to, and in return (girls' name) learned more Japanese from the dancing teen. "Do you want to get something to eat TK?" asked the girl, getting hungry, rubbing her stomach. TK nodded and looked behind him as he saw two men in black suits; "should we get two more to go for them?" he asked as he held the door for her and did a little dance once she was in.

(Girls' name) giggled as the dance subsided, "no I don't think I have ever seen my father's henchmen eat anything?" As he danced a little more the two followers were inside the fast food place, "oh how does she do it? Oh yea." Said TK just to get the girl to laugh.

"I have something to ask you but it'll have to wait until you take me home" she said with a mischievous smile on her face. After they had ordered there Big Macs, TK was wondering what the henchman told him the other day about falling in love with the girl and also about what (girls' name) was thinking about in that pretty little head of hers. Unknowing to the new couple the men in black were ordered to hurt the dancer if he got too close to (girls' name).

-Later that night-

After they left the sky was beginning to be dark so TK decided it was time to take (girls' name) home. What the henchmen saw was the daughter and the dancer holding hands so they were ordered to harm TK. "So… watashi wa anata ni kisu shimasu?" 'I kiss you?' she said in Japanese.

"That was close but I understood what you are saying and yes." He said as he cupped her face. When they kissed there was a searing pain and the loud sound of a revolver.

"That was close but I understood what you are saying and yes." He said as he cupped her face. When they kissed there was a searing pain and the sound of a revolver going off as TK fell on the ground. "TK, TK!" Screamed (girls' name) as she was being forced to inhale a rag soaked in chloroform by her father's men as the two teens were being dragged to the dungeon below the mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to say thank you for the people who favorited and followed this story. I'm sorry about putting this story off until now. Please forgive me. I am going to call the girl Jamie by the way.

* * *

Before TK was able to open his eyes he heard a girl sobbing and kicking trying to get away from her captives, unfortunately being thrown in a cell. Connecting their cells by a wall of brick. "I... I'm sorry about my father. I'm sorry about my family, I'm sorry about everything!" Jamie cried out her frustration.

"I don't know if you can understand me but you know what I'm not sorry..." She said as she wiped her tears "I'm not sorry about meeting you on that dance floor. Meeting you made me forget about my family, this dark world within this hellish gate." Jamie said to him not knowing that TK was slowly crawling to his iron door that prevented him from being with his crying girlfriend.

"You are the sound and spark of light in this world of emptiness and darkness which I live in. Even though a barrier made hard to talk to you I would do it all over again." TK said as brought his cuffed hands as close to her cell as he could. Jamie crawled to her door as that she could hold hands with her boyfriend. "That was beautiful TK" she said as she heard the rusty, creaking door connecting the dungeon with the rest of the house open with a loud bang followed by the heavy footsteps of her father and two guardsmen.

"Get away from that dancing buffoon baby girl." The father said as he opened TKs door and started to kick him roughly repeatedly as the guardsmen opened Jamie's door to hold her down to prevent her from helping TK off of her father. TK coughed up blood as he was grabbed and pushed to the stone cold wall. "I want you to stay away from my princess" the father growled as TK head-butted him.

"You little s**t!" The father threw him down and kicked his face as TKs teeth started to break. "She told me you like to dance…" He brought out a special ops 1911 pistol "so dance" he began to fire the bullets at the ground as the guardsmen began to drag the daughter to his cell.

"We brought her here so she could see the boys' final minutes' boss." The father nodded as TK slowly got up and swayed his hips and twirled. Jamie cried as her salty tears hit the floor as her father yawned.

"You call that dancing?" He whipped TK with the gun as Jamie managed to get away from her captors "TK… I'm so sorry" her tears stained her cheeks as the tears touched TK's cheeks. "Any last words dancer?"

The father asked as TK smiled at his daughter and cupped her cheek. "I kiss you" the father had her guardsmen hold her back as he fired a single bullet into his forehead. Jamie watched as TK's dying face smiled back at her "I…. I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" Jamie screamed at the top of her lungs "I f*****g hate you!" She cried more as she continued "Father, kill me please so I can be with him… please." She begged as he dropped the gun.

"You b*****d" she muttered. She kicked at the guardsmen knees as she grabbed the gun. "Stop her you fools!" She whispered "goodbye father" as she pulled the trigger and felt the bullet impale her skull with a smile on her face.


End file.
